


Maeve and Nicole adventures of the magical toilet flush

by MizADMittenz



Category: Shortland Street
Genre: F/F, Sci-Fi meets Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizADMittenz/pseuds/MizADMittenz
Summary: Nicole, Maeve, Wilder and Pele may have a leaky roof; however can they also deal with it being a time travel machine as-well. Don't flush the toilet gays...btw... came up with this fanfiction on the toilet so you'll have to bare in mind I have a too creative odd brain.
Relationships: Maeve and Nicole
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

LEZ set the scene shall we... 

Pele and Wilder have a secret to themselves about this time travel universe they can explore when they go to the bathroom, all they have to do is wish what place and time they'd like to be in and flush the toilet three times, Nicole and Maeve both often call out together 'PELE AND WILDER DON'T FLUSH THE TOILET SO MUCH YOU WASTE ALL THE WATER!' However, by the time Nicole and maeve get to 'don't,' they are both on their way to another world another time. 

Today was a odd day for Pele, he woke up Wilder who had read Women in Science: 50 Fearless Pioneers Who Changed the World, the night previously with his mother and had talked to her for hours on end until he fell asleep at 12pm at night. Pele couldn't get Wilder awake, he wanted to see what adventures would Wilder come up with next. Nicole at this point came into Pele and Wilder's room and said 'Pele what have we talked about not waking Wilder up when he's been studying all night?' Pele replied 'Sorry Wilder, I want to play with you!' Nicole started to bend down to Pele's eye level and said 'come on buddy, lets see if the smell of eggs and bacon and shaking his favourite Pina Colada iced tea will wake him up.' Pele reached out and got his mothers hand. 

Cut to 15 minutes later 

Pele was getting in a bit of a rut, Maeve and Harper came into the flat after another workout, to a sleepy Wilder just about awake and Pele rushing to grab him to see what secret adventure they would have next, Wilder was getting to the early stages of teengehood he wanted his mornings just spent looking up at clouds and studying them by himself.  
Wilder was dragged by Pele to the bathroom which was all slightly off while almost cookie shade of cream and brown with black and red towels. Pele said to Wilder 'I want to go to Ancient Egypt.' Wilder still half asleep by this point and didn't really know what was going on. 

Pele was to exited jumping to the cut at this case and just imagined the time of Hatsheput the first female Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt and flushed the toilet three times this time it was different. Maeve and Nicole were actually outside the door waiting for the all mighty three toilet flushes, they legged it in when they did they saw the scene of the water from the toilet turning into a magical shade of the deepest purple you've EVER seen. all four of them were transported into the realm of a different time zone, when they went past a magical purple sea of glitter and gel they landed in the hottest of cultures dressed in a completely different attire than they were wearing, they had all Egyptian cotton on and were in this tiny, tiny, tiny house like situation, Maeve and Nicole grabbed both Wilder and Pele 'What on earth do you think your playing at Wilder, do you know how to get us back home? where on the goodness knows where we are?' Wilder was quite a sensitive person, however also had his mums brash honesty, Pele at this point was getting his usual death stare from his mum Nicole 'Pele what on earth has gotten into you and Wilder, all this time you could've told us about what on earth this idiotic adventure this is? How long has this been going on?' 

Wilder at this point spoke up 'we can't tell anybody about this, we use this to get away this is what makes me less stresses, stress leaves to an unhappy life and we didn't want to stress you out even more. With the 29 years of mortgage still left to pay of so we wanted to keep it between us for a while, before we told you, Nic don't be mad at Pele hes the younger brother I wished I had and want to protect and look after.' 

Pele said 'Come on mum's lets go we've got a mission to complete...' 

Maeve and Nicole together with very confused faces 'MISSION?! COMPLETE!!!!!'


	2. Maeve and Nicole and the continuing adventures of the magical toilet flushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay; I hope you are all well. :-)

Hey gays; Sorry for the wee break that I took, I'm now back!

Lez get back into the story shall we? Last time we say Maeve, Nicole, Wilder and Pele the two boys were running of to start of their mission of which they have to complete in order to get back to their home in Ferndale; several thousands of years in the future, will they all get put into stone tablets for saving the day then get later revealed in a expedition? 

'Mission?!' Maeve and Nicole shouted out load so that all of Egypt could hear them; 'yes mumma when Pele and I go on Historical trips like this; the only way to get back is help someone in need when we arrive in a place in time or space, we've got to go and find someone that needs our help.' 

Nicole was so confused, worried and angry with Pele; Maeve knew it; Maeve was secretly excited for this trip as she previously read quite a bit about Egyptian History to Wilder and Pele, Pele had commented that he'd would like to go back in time to this place in time and history. Maeve went over to Nicole and rested her head on Nic's shoulder 'come on babe who else can say that we have a magical toilet flush handle?' 'No one...' Nicole replied quite defeatist with a slightly passive sigh. Maeve then moved to the front of Nic's face 'babe I get that your afraid of what might happen, however life is all about the good and bad, we see each day at Shorty that when the bad things happen there are amazing humans called Nurses and doctors to heal everyone, come on babe lets go with OUR boys.' Nicole seemed to calm down for a moment and breathe it out. 

Wilder and Pele were by time having a blast they were already exploring the markets getting acquired with the tastes that Ancient Egypt had to offer Pele with his diebitis had to be careful about his sugar count so Wilder had both his and of Pele's food to balance it out, the two brothers were really getting into dates and some really, really dry looking bread.  
Nicole was still slightly apprehensive she could feel the slight stomach notches been formed the sign that she will have a panic attack; panning over towards the boys they were having blast; they seemed to be making friends with the locals of Egypt. 

Maeve was slightly in front with a quirky devilish look on her face; she looked back towards Nicole pulled the sideways laughing tears emoji face then walked on, Nicole's stomach settled down after that! Nicole thought how could she ever have wound up with a woman like Maeve. Her cheeks blushed and her face started to get all fizzy with giddiness out of love.

Maeve as she turned around bumped into a little girl who was just wearing a robe with some gold beads clamped into her black wirey hair; Egyptian guards painted with gold upon gold upon blacks and purples were shouting at her 'STOP! STOP! STOP! PLEASE GODDESS GRANT US THE WISH OF A GOOD BIRTH!' Wilder at the distance spotted something else on this young woman's arm it bared the golden encryption around the upper arm 'Tawaret.' the Egyptian goddess of fertility and childbirth. Maeve who didn't know if she could now speak the language of the Ancient Egyptians said 'come with us,' Softy Tawaret nodded and turned into a small Hippo-human hybrid and tattooed herself on Maeve's left upper arm. The guards then picked up Maeve and took her to the family who wanted Tawaret's blessing for a good birth; however there was clearly something that Tawaret wasn't sure about due to the fact that she ran away which was very rare for her indead to do as she was a powerful god who could cast great spells and blessings like no other, all the other fertility gods like Isis and Hathor wished they had that strength in them to do that. Every birth she witnessed has a gentleness about it all mothers weren't in pain they would just arch their back and there was a new soul to be filled with wisdom in their hands. SHORTY COULDN'T COMPETE WITH THAT AMOUNT OF GREATNESS, even with gas and air of modern times. 

Nicole immediately started to get her heartbeat back up the one hundred and sprinted towards the way the guards took Maeve so brisk; Wilder and Pele were also running towards Maeve. Wilder got there first, Pele came second and Nicole last. Wilder who was wise for his age and beyond his years for Science, History and English spoke first 'mumma we need to find out how to get Tawaret out from your skin, the guards need to forgive her as she doesn't want to bless this birth for some strange reason. Mumma you need to release her by rubbing her Crest that you've got on your skin.' Maeve copied what her boy said, it worked. 

Tune in a few weeks to see where they go.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long time of however this is a small part three.

Firstly a big thank-you for all of you that read my fanfictions I have a really fun time in letting my imagination wild. 

lez us carry on from where we start. 

Maeve had just rubbed her arm to let the Egyptian goddess out from her chamber that was Maeve's arm. Maeve being the very kind person replied to Tawaret 'why are you afriad of giving this couple a clean and safe ritual for their birth, me and Wilder my son over here read about you all the time, you become a legend in the year 2021.' Tawaret lookes really puzzled and confused just as much as the guards who were by now had gone down from 7 to just 2. she replied 'why thank-you for this credible infomation you have given me such life, I do not know why are you speaking to me in that strange tone or I have no idea what a legend is, however I'm thankful that you are here.' 

One of the gurards got snappy and impaitent (pst like that isnt any man in ANY given situation) asked abruptly 'The mistress would be expecting you to do a ceremony granting her a safe passage for her baby.' Tawaret was stilll quite scared and that she wasn't normally because the mother in question was someone who challenged her her fellow goddess of fertility Isis who was about to give birth to her and Horus's daughter. Tawaret bravely took a step in the direction of the bedroom chamber of Horus and Isis, Maeve, Nicole, Wilder and Pele looked on in admiration as Tawaret was about to do something that she didn't want to do out of fear that she would be perceived as a failiure due to a personal dispute and a refuser of good fortune of birth. Pele went forward and said to Tawaret 'I know your scared, I get scared sometimes just think of home and then you will be calm.' Tawaret turned aroundand crouched down toawrds Pele and sweetly smiled at the young boy and replied 'OI shall owe you a favour and your brother a wish when you get back to where you come from, just say this chant im going to carve into your arm using ink then I shall grant you a smooth transition in your life.' Pele then grabbed Wilders hand and then Tawarets and wetn froward into the bed chamber to watch the birth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be continuing this story on if you would like it to.


End file.
